


Entangled

by ReSolivagant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReSolivagant/pseuds/ReSolivagant
Summary: 3some… It’s gonna get a little crowded… 3 is a crowd.All this mess happens after V's good ending.You get close to Jumin during those 2 years Jihyun was away, maybe too close.(Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mystic Messenger property of Cheritz)





	1. There Was One

**Author's Note:**

> Probably first 2 (short) chapters are just going to be an introduction before moving to the good stuff.

 

 

 

_“I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where._

_I love you simply, without problems or pride:_

_I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this,_

_in which there is no I or you,_

_so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand,_

_so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close.”_

_**― Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets** _

 

 

 

 

2 years after the mess and fight with Rika and the Mint Eye the RFA finally came back to surface with a victorious party. By then you considered yourself one of them, and they saw you as a precious piece of the association. They felt like you had been with them forever and didn’t even try to remember the time you were not there laughing, working side by side, helping them.

The party had a successful start, Jumin settled next to you after greeting his father and some guests. He brought you a glass of champagne, and after some cheers you started to enjoy the gathering. Yoosung and Seven talked to the youngest guests. Zen ended up caged and had to smile for the cameras of the reporters and Jaehee kept on managing the servers and security.

“I don’t think I told you how beautiful you look.” His breath brushed your ear.

“Well thank you Mr. Han.”

“I can’t wait for the party to be over and take you home with me.”

“I don’t remember agreeing to such thing.”

A playful smile found his pink lips, then it faded, like he had seen a ghost. And when you look over your shoulder his hold around your hand tightened.

Indeed, the ghost that had been missing for 2 years was making his entrance. His return igniting a storm of feelings

He let go of your hand slowly and stood up, you remained sitting, still a little surprised.

Jumin looked at you, a flash of sadness ran through his gray eyes, your heart clenched in your chest, “Welcome,” he said as cheerful as he could, hugging his friend.

“Thank you Jumin.”

Jihyun smiled sweetly and offered his hand, you took it and he caught you in his arms. He hugged you tightly and then softly pecked your cheek.

Warmth ran through you. Your heart was drumming so fast you were scared you were going to end up deaf.

Jumin’s heart was racing too, painfully, seeing you inside his friend’s embrace. A stung pulsated inside his chest. _She is mine_.

“I missed you.” Jihyun said letting go but still holding your hand.

“I did too.” You smiled.

The rest of the RFA came to greet their leader, you sat back and chugged down your drink. You could feel Jumin’s demanding gaze. It was inevitable, even if the both of you have acted as if that moment was never going to arrive.

~~~~

Getting involved with Jumin wasn’t supposed to happen, or at least you thought it wasn’t.  _Even if deep inside you wished it did._

3 months prior the party you two had spent an afternoon with the rest of the RFA in his penthouse, planning towards the party. After dinner and some wine, they decided to head home. You stayed behind playing with Elizabeth.

You were so beautiful, your eyes intaking the images of the city.

The pent-up feelings kept stirring inside him. _He wanted you._

“I never get tired of this view.” You said before the glass touched your lips.

His gaze on you, “me neither…”  

You chuckled lightly, “I heard you are dating a famous model now.”

“Is that so? I’m not aware of it.” He said taking his empty glass and yours to the table.

You remained watching the majestic view, “wonder how she is going to be?”

“Who?” He stood next to you.

“The woman who will have your heart.”

He smiled, “how do you think she must be?”

And for an instant discomfort crossed your face, “she would have to be someone amazing, just like you.” Your smile was sweet, but how come your eyes looked so sad? Where you?…

“She is.” Impulse made him answer.

“What?…”

He grabbed your hand, “she is amazing, more amazing than I could ever describe. She is caring, kind, beautiful.”

“Jumin.”

“What if we stop pretending?” He stepped closer, his other hand cupped your chin lifting your face so it was centimeters away from his, and you felt yourself falling into the deep of his gray eyes, “I can’t continue on going on like this,” he massaged your chin with his thumb.

You were mute, embarrassed, you thought he hadn’t notice the sparks he kindled in you. But apparently you have failed miserably.

You were so curious about him, ever since the chats. At first you though he was being nice because Jihyun himself asked him to take care of you, so you accepted his concerns. But when Jihyun left he was the one by your side. And the more time you spent with him the more aware you became of how much you liked him.

Still, he was Jihyun’s best friend, you weren’t supposed to feel the way you did. Not when you were so sure about your feelings towards the photographer.

“I… we shouldn’t…” You barely mumbled, biting the inside of your cheeks. Your brain wanting nothing more than command your legs and run out of there. But your heart, what was your heart telling you?

“I know,” he pressed his lips against yours.

His lips tasted just like the delicious wine, intoxicated by the arousing moment you forgot everything else and focused on your needs.

Bottled up craving exploded in a flash.

Ignoring the warnings and possible consequences you allowed your bodies and desires to take charge.  

His hands traced every part of you. His fingers mapped every dip and curve. All of you, he wanted to take in all of you, your scent, your voice, your image.

And he wished for nothing more than for him to be the only one you looked at, the one your heart ached for.

The last thing you remember from that night was his arms wrapping you. Your head rested on his chest, and the sound of his heart and breathing became a soothing lullaby.  

After that initial encounter the following times just happened naturally.  _Not for him, it was not natural wanting a woman so bad_. There were no discussions or agreements. And even if discomfort arose every time RFA’s leader name popped up in a conversation, it was soon forgotten.

It was like he could never get enough of you. And every place where you could be alone worked just to prove that. Any chance where he could have you he would take; his desk, his couch, his bed, the floor, the entrance of your apartment.

He decided to shut the voice inside his head telling him you were not his, because in those moments you completely belonged inside his arms.

 

 

 


	2. Then There Were Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glances of the days following Jihyun's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting the atmosphere for what is to come...

 

 

 

 _"Of everything I have seen, it's you I want to go on seeing:_  

 _of everything I've touched, it's your flesh I want to go on touching._  

 _I love your orange laughter._  

 _I am moved by the sight of you sleeping._  

 _What am I to do, love, loved one?_  

 _I don't know how others love or how people loved in the past._  

 _I live, watching you, loving you._  

 _Being in love is my nature."_  

**_-Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonets_ **

 

 

 

 

Rage started to prick his body, slowly rising his blood's temperature. You were smiling, chatting, just like you did earlier with him. But your attention was focused on another pair of eyes, another voice. And it hurt like anything he had ever experienced before.  

 _She is mine._  

"Are you okay?" Zen startled him with his question. The actor had notice the way Jumin was looking at you and Jihyun. 

"I am fine, are you enjoying yourself? I saw a rather large number of reporters following you." 

"Ah, yes nothing I can't handle," he let out a small sigh, Jumin's furrowed eyebrows gave away too much. He wondered if he had ever seen the face of the young corporate being so expressive. 

"That is good to hear, I am leaving." 

"What? The party is not over yet." He grabbed Jumin's arm who was already passing him by. 

But the raven haired only stared at him. Zen knew there were no explanations necessary, he released his hold and let him walk away. 

~~~~

When you asked for him Zen told you he had left. A knot twisted your insides and sad gray eyes were the only thing you could think of. 

Jumin watched his phone vibrate on top of the table, your picture popping on the screen, but he didn’t want to hear your voice on the other side. He wanted but he didn’t at the same time. He thought of hating you, but he loved you. He felt awful and the only image in his head was you smiling at his best friend, the one you had been waiting for all along had finally returned to you. _You are mine._

 

"I should head home," you said to the RFA when the party was over. 

"Are you sure?" Jihyun asked opening the door of the taxi. 

"Yes, I have to wake up early tomorrow." 

"Can I pick you up after you are done? I would love to take you out for dinner?" 

"Oh, yes that sounds lovely." 

And for half of your heart it was, he was finally back. You missed his voice, his words, the beautiful mint eyes.  _You loved him_ , not denying it, you really did. But... 

The other half was breaking, tightening, choking you. You checked you phone for the 100th time of the night; no messages, no calls. If you were in love with Jihyun, what about him?  _Jumin_ _..._  

 _~~~~_  

The next day went flying by, at 5 o clock sharp your phone rang and the caller made you bite your lower lip. 

"Hello, Jumin," your voice was shakier than you wanted it to be. 

"Can we meet for dinner? I need to talk to you."

You hesitated before answering, "oh, actually I can't..." 

"Is it him?" 

"Jumin..." 

"It is him." 

He hung up without thinking.  _He wanted to hate you, but he loved you._  

You bit your lip until it hurt. Fighting back the tears pooling your eyes.  _What was the other half of your heart made of?_  

~~~~ 

A restaurant with a relaxed atmosphere allowed the two of you to talk freely. He couldn’t get enough of your voice or your laugh. He wondered how he was able to exist two years without them. 

After dinner was over he took you home with him, talking about showing you his paintings. You agreed knowing the implications of going to the house of the man you loved and yearned for. 

There were paintings everywhere, the white puzzles were covered in an array of colors, beautifully blended creating superb images. 

Your eye caught a particular piece on the corner, the lines and colors were chaotic. The style completely opposite of the rest. The strokes seemed rougher, out of place, without care. Somehow the painting made you feel concern,  _was he mad when he painted it?_  

He stood behind you and his breath brushed your temple, "I painted that when I realized how I was losing you," he turned you around one hand holding the small of your back, the other one on the side of your neck. 

"I saw the coverage they did on C&R's charity event 2 months ago. The RFA was mentioned and you all made brief appearances. I noticed the way you two looked at each other, like there was a bond, a connection only you and Jumin shared."  

He knew _._ _Where you going to lose him?_  

Your body tensed up under his hands but he couldn’t afford doubts. Your lips, you, were right there for him to claim. 

"I won't lose to him. Let me love you, let me take back what I have been missing," he kissed you slowly and deeply. And it was just as he said, time stopped giving you a chance to savor the lips you had longed for. 

He took what was his, what you had given him since the day you met him. He was finally able to love you the way he wanted. The way he needed to show you how much he adored and desired you. 

Your hands clung on him, wanting to make sure it wasn’t a dream. His body pressed on yours while his mouth devoured your taste and your voice. He was gentle and fierce. His figure fit yours as if they were simply made for each other. He painted your body with his lips, tracing every curve and line. Creating a mental image of every part he licked, you were indeed the greatest masterpiece. 

He snuggled your body, and everything seemed to be perfect. You were inside his tender embrace. The one you loved was finally there, his heat pressing against you. You held his hands, hoping that when the morning came he wasn’t going to disappear.  Half of your heart could explode of happiness. 

 _But, the other half felt so empty._  

 _~~~~_  

For days Jumin refused to call you, but the urge was killing him. He knew where you were and with who, he felt that every passing second you were drifting away. 

You had called him, even though you were not sure why, or what to tell him. There was never an answer and he wasn’t logging into the chatroom. 

One day when you got off work Jumin's driver was waiting for you. Without questions asked you got in. 

Your feet felt heavy, and as you made your way to the penthouse your mind was trying to figure out what to say.  _Where you going to lose him?_  

But as soon as you walked in his arms wrapped around you, your face buried on his chest. And even though you missed him your hands pressed on his chest pushing him away. His eyebrows furrowed together. 

"We need to talk," you finally spoke, biting the inside of your cheeks, just like the time he first kissed you. 

His eyes bore on yours and you couldn’t withstand it.  

He slammed the door trapping you with his hands, "you are going to leave me for him, aren't you?" 

"Jumin..." 

He was angry, "just tell me, look me in the eye and tell me that now that he is back you are going to throw me away..."  

"I would never treat you like that." 

"It feels like that’s what you are doing, and you don’t know how frustrating it is," his forehead rested on top of yours, "I can't bear to think how I'm losing you. How he is going to have what is mine, you are mine."  

You weren't able to respond, his lips stopped you from talking a single word. He knew exactly how to tame you, how to have you at his mercy. 

But mercy is the last thing you got from him that night, he was aiming to carve each one of his touches into your body and mind. He was aggressive and desperate to leave his mark in you. 

~~~~ 

The two best friends sat across from each other, two glasses of Jihyun's favorite wine on top of the table. 

"One week was enough for you to fall in love. I've spent 2 years watching her, learning everything about her. So, tell me how did you not expect this outcome? I love her, and I am not ready, nor will be ready to let her go. I want her to remain by my side," Jumin said resting his glass on the table. 

His best friend smiled lifting his own glass, "I appreciate your honesty my friend, and I understand, she is amazing after all, and so are you. I know that’s the reason why all of this happen. But she waited for my return all this time. I won't give up either. I want her to be with me." 

Jihyun stood up retrieving a new bottle, it was going to be a long night. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone reading :)


	3. And Now There Are Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable meeting it's happening... the time to settle this whole deal has come...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY!! this took me longer than expected (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> but here is the final product... I hope you guys enjoy it... I mean, according to the chapter you do... but I will let you figure that out!! 
> 
> Have fun~
> 
>  
> 
> ***Italicized - bold lines will be the talk between Jumin and Jihyun; flashbacks of their meeting.****

 

 

 

 

 _I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,_   

 _in secret,_   

 _between the shadow and the soul._   

 ** _Pablo Neruda – 100 Love Sonnets_**   

 

 

 

 

 

 ** _"Are you stepping down if I am the one she chooses?"_**   

 **_"What if it's me, are you backing off?"_ **  

  

Almost a month after he got back you couldn't take it anymore.

It was tiring, shuffling between your life and your two lovers.  

It was sad, being with one and missing the other.  

It was tragic, feeling so incomplete.  

You accepted your responsibility, you acknowledged how wrong you were about everything.  _But how to stop? When to stop?_   

You were not playing dumb, they were going to leave you sooner than later. Because that was supposed to happen after you betrayed their love.  _God,_  how did you become such an awful person? They needed to toss you, to forget about you.  _Even if the idea terrified you to the deepest part of your being._ You loved them, so much that you felt without air just thinking of being apart from them.  

 _"I love you, like I never will love, like I will never allow myself to love again."_  Jumin told you one afternoon.

 _"You are my life, my beginning and my end. I love you."_  Jihyun said leaving your apartment.

 

 ** _"We need to find a common ground."_**   

**_"The only place where we could meet is her, she is our common ground."_ **

 

You made your way into your boss' office. A white folder sat on top of his desk, he had a serious expression on his face.

 _Were decisions being taken on their own?_   

   
 

 _~~_  

   
 

For two days you didn’t answer their calls or texts, you didn’t log into the chat. They knew you were okay because Seven assured them and it was easy to assume the reason for your silence. But what were you thinking, were you going to reject them both?  

   
**_"What if we push too hard and she ends up just leaving the both of us?"_**  

 **_"It's a risk we must take."_ **  

   
Thursday night the bell of your apartment rang and you couldn't help the rush that ran through you.  _Was it one of them?_  Two big floral arrangements met you at the door. You brought them inside and opened the envelopes stuck between the flowers.  

 _I miss you, My Love -_ _Jumin_   

 _I love you, My Angel –_ _Jihyun_   

That was it... you were done... so done, with yourself. And as if they both read your mind your phone vibrated, 2 messages popped on your screen. And you had to laugh because it was all so well timed, so well calculated.  

When you read the texts, you knew it was happening. What you feared was going to be. They were going to confront you, and you were not ready. But you also could not continue on going on like that... it had to end. And life was kicking your ass to do it.  

 

 _We need to meet..._   

 _… we must talk about this..._   

 _My house, tomorrow at 7:00 …_   

 _...at_ _Jumin's_ _home, I will see you there..._   

  

You were a coward... you had thought of bringing both of them to your house, but what if you needed to run out of the situation? And you were sure that was going to end up happening, so how were you supposed to run out of your own house?  _Escaping from_ _Jumin's_ _penthouse seemed more doable._   

   
 

 _~~_   

 

 **_"Something tells me the answer is so obvious even_ ** **we** **_are refusing to see it."_ **  

 **_"We still need her to acknowledge it... we both agree that she has the upper hand."_ **  

 

   
You had no memory of getting ready, your drive or entering the building. It was like a dream and you woke up when the guard greeted you at the door.  

Jumin stood by the window, Jihyun sat on the couch and as soon as you walked in their attention focused completely on you.  

For what seemed like an eternity no words were shared, your gaze traveled from the gray eyes to the mint ones. Life and joy leaving you... sadness and regret filling every cell of your body.  

How, just how were you going to be away from the two hearts that beat at par with yours? … it was fine, you were going to leave that day  _without it_. Jumin Han was the rightful owner of half of it, the other half belonged to Jihyun Kim. And even if it killed you, you wouldn’t have had it any other way.  

Tension pricked the air; who was going to speak first and break the ice forming? Separating you from the warmth of their love... "I am leaving Korea," you blurted, that was it, that was the reason, the push you needed.  

Jumin's eyebrows furrowed, Jihyun stepped closer to you but you moved before he could reach you and walked past him making your way to the middle of the room, "So tell me. Tell me what you must before I leave."  

 "I think we are in no need of preambles, the three of us know where we stand... I am sorry we are putting you on the spot, caging you to make a decision,"Jumin said walking towards you.  

"I just told you I am leaving; doesn't that answer the question?" Your tone somewhat irritated... because the fantasy world you tried to keep on creating, the same one you knew wasn’t going to last, was breaking.  

"It doesn’t,  _Love,_ " Jihyun added coming closer, "you know what we want to hear."  

 _God,_ why? "I know, but I can't..."   

"You can't? Or you don't want to?" Jumin arched his eyebrow.  

 Was he being serious? "I am sorry, for doing this to you... for letting it get this far." Something felt odd, why were they being so calm about the whole situation? You at least expected an argument...  

"We... we do not blame you or make you responsible. We are all adults... Jumin and I, we wanted to give you time to make a decision. But, now you say you are leaving and I do not think that being the answer is fair to any of us."    

"JIhyun, I know I am not being fair. I knew that since the day..." Your eyes found Jumin's.  

 "I left you," the photographer said with a small smile, but you could see the regret behind it and a knot twisted your throat.  

"We have been crystal clear about our feelings towards you, we are only asking you to be honest about yours," the heir commented as he made his way closer to you.  

You moved again, standing behind the couch not facing them, "I can't, I just can't choose between you two. And it is unfair you are giving me that power, when from now on all I will do is hurt you."  

They could see your shoulders trembling, hear your voice breaking.  

 

 **_"I am still a little concerned she will just push us away if we press too hard..."_ **  

 **_"... she is so strong, no matter how much you bend and twist she won't break, I am sure you know this."_ **  

 

  
"Just tell us..." 

"Why can't you choose?" 

 You finally turned around, tears rolling down your cheeks, "because I am in love with Jumin, I am in love with Jihyun. Because it's ridiculous and impossible, I am in love with the both of you."  

You noticed their bodies relaxing with your confession as if they had been holding air and released it as soon as you told them the reason.  _What was going on? Why were you feeling so broken? Why did they seem so relieved?_   

Jihyun walked towards you and cupped your cheeks, wiping your tears away, "We are so sorry, please do not cry."

Jumin held your hand and kissed the back of it, "if you can't make a choice, based on what you told us, we will make ours," he tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear.  

You were as confused as you could be, and your mind wasn’t fast enough to make a logical explanation of what was happening.  

Jihyun kissed you and it finally clicked,  _were they...?_ You didn’t know you were responding to his kiss until you suddenly stopped when Jumin sucked your fingertips.

Your gaze traveled between theirs, "If you ask us to stop we will," Jihyun's said with a tender voice. 

"Is that what you want? You can leave if that is what you wish," Jumin said in a loving tone.   

 _One last time... make it memorable... the last night... make it unforgettable..._   

Silence gave consent and biting your lower lip answered them.  

 

 ** _"There is no point of return after she decides..."_**  

 **_"...we won't let her choose anything else... she will choose us."_ **  

 

Jihyun kissed you again, passionately. Jumin stood behind you, his lips brushed your ear while his hands held you by the waist.  

Wet muscles started to twirl, one inside your mouth, the other on your ear. They adored the way you shuddered. Your hands clinging to Jihyun's chest.  

You weren't able to focus on the sensations; your mind was already going blank. You let your body lead you, wanting more of their lips and hands.  

You couldn’t tell whose hands ripped your dress from your body, maybe they both did. When Jumin turned you around to kiss you his shirt was gone, your palms pressed on his skin.  

Jihyun took this chance to remove his shirt and you heard him unbuckling his pants. Your hands moved to unbuckle Jumin's and you felt him smiling over the kiss. He groped your ass and the other pair of hands unhooked your bra freeing your breasts for him.  

Jihyun's delicate touch turned a little more aggressive, he squeezed your breasts and nibbled on your shoulder. Your knees were giving up. 

Jumin's tongue tangled with yours until you couldn’t breathe anymore, he smiled again turning you around and lifting you from the waist, Jihyun cupped your thighs and you surrounded his waist with your legs, anchoring yourself on his shoulders.  

 _Sweet lord,_ sparks tingled your body when you felt Jihyun's erection pressing on the front and Jumin's on your back, only their underwear and yours separating your skins.  _Were you really that gone?_ Yes, your body was being greedy, wanting more of their touch, more of their attention.  

You moaned when Jumin played with your breasts, lightly pinching your nipples. The photographer kept holding you, while his friend slid his hand inside your underwear. Jumin's long digits drew circles over your clit.  

You arched your back, "Jumin," you begged, not sure if asking him to stop or to keep on going.  

Your voice only motivated him to press harder on your bud. You threw your head to the back and Jihyun captured the flesh of your neck.  

Your breath was accelerated and you could hear them panting.  _It just felt so good._ You reached back and held to the back of Jumin's neck, he kissed the side of your face.  

"You are so beautiful,  _love,_ " Jumin whispered in your ear.  

"So enchanting," Jihyun said, finding your lips.  

Your body shook and good thing they were holding you or you would've ended up on the floor. You whimpered and begged until you were down from your high.   

Your face was buried on Jihyun's neck when he carried you to the bed placing you on the corner of the matress, Jumin standing on the other side. He rolled your soaked panties down your legs.   

A shiver ran through you when the mint eyes bore into yours, "Now bend over for me?"  

You obeyed and placed your knees on the edge of the bed, your body diagonally over the corner of the bed.  

Jumin could face you perfectly when he placed one of his knees on the bed. "Good girl," he brushed your cheek.  

  

 ** _"I will give up everything for her... I do not care for morals or standards."_**   

 **_"I know, I was ready to give up my friendship with you since the moment I realized how much I love her."_ **  

 

Jumin brushed your lips with the tip of his cock commanding you to open up, and he hissed when the warmth of your mouth wrapped around the soft flesh of the head. Meanwhile, Jihyun's tongue ran along your entrance and twirled around your clit. 

Jumin was loving the way he was muffling your moans with his dick while Jihyun ate you like there was no tomorrow. 

"Don’t stop,  _Kitten_ ," Jumin tugged your hair in complaint every time you took him out of your mouth to catch air. You were barely managing to breathe with Jihyun's tongue entering you and his fingers pressing and pulling on your bud. To make up for the loss of your lips you kept on stroking him, his shaft was so wet that your hand slid easily over it.  

Jihyun's hums vibrated against your folds. Soon enough you were burning up again by the way Jumin's fisted your hair and the way he was panting through his parted lips, the gray orbs fixated on you, on your lips moving up and down his length. 

Jihyun left you unattended for a bit, you saw him walking behind Jumin towards the nightstand. On his way back, you heard the wrapper being torn apart, seconds later his big palms rested on your ass and you felt him aligning his length on your entrance. 

Jihyun groaned and you whined as soon as he slid inside, he didn't take any time before mercilessly pushing himself inside you. The cap of a bottle clicked open, he used the pad of his thumb to draw small circles on your ass, aided by the lubricant he started to push his digit inside until he could pull it out and drove it inside without a problem. 

You were on fire, just the idea, the realization of having Jumin inside your mouth and Jihyun fucking you into oblivion was enough to make you want to finish on the spot. 

You lifted your gaze and for a second Jumin's lips formed a smirk; it wasn't directed at you, you were sure he was smiling at his friend. He had accomplished something, it was the face he would make after closing a deal.  _Did they really plan it all along?_  

Your body wasn't giving you time to analyze it, Jumin was already at the back of your throat and Jihyun's movements were erratic. You knew your lovers and the sounds coming out of their lips meant they were reaching their high. You never knew being controlled by them would be so erotic, that it was possible to feel that good.  

Jihyun started to hit that certain spot making your walls clench around him and you fell into satisfaction once more, his thrusts picked up speed until his body tensed up by the pleasure. 

Jumin's erection shifted and the pull on your hair warned you before he released himself into your mouth. You sucked his cock until he was done, and when he pulled out he wanted to facefuck you all over again because of the way you licked your lips after swallowing his cum. 

Jihyun pulled out and turned you around allowing you to lay on the bed while he removed the condom carrying his release. Your chest was still rapidly moving up and down when he got back and pressed his body on yours, pecking your lips moving down to your neck one hand groping your breast the other moving down to resume what his thumb was doing earlier. A gasp escaped your lips when his middle finger entered you. 

You could feel Jumin's gaze, you extended your hand out to him and he placed his cock on your palm. You wrapped your hand around it and started to move it up and down. Jihyun's mouth switched between your breast, twirling his hot tongue around your nipples, he added another digit just to follow with a slow scissoring motion. 

Jumin was hard again, he wondered how it could be so arousing to see you being pleasured by other hands that were not his? 

"Let us love you..." JIhyun said over your neck. 

Jumin lowered his head and brushed his lips against yours, "Tonight, let us have all that you are." 

 

 _"All these_ ** _years.._** ** _we never_** ** _fought.._** ** _we always came to agreements that favored the both of us..."_**  

 ** _"This is the ultimate proof of our trust on each other..."_**  

 

Jumin lied on the edge of the bed, feet settled on the ground. Jihyun held you by the waist and placed you on top of Jumin, but he didn’t let go, he kept on holding you, while his friend aligned his shaft on your entrance.  

You were holding to Jihyuns wrists while he slowly lowered your body allowing Jumin to go inside you.  

Jumin breathed through his teeth feeling your warmth.  

You were still so sensitive, that you couldn’t move at all. Like you had forgotten what to do.  

"You are so cute," Jihyun said lifting you just a little, just enough to create friction when he dropped you again. He kept on doing it until you were the one grinding your hips against Jumin's.  

Jihyun pressed on your back, pushing you forward and Jumin claimed your lips. His tongue imitating the pace of your hips, slowly twirling with yours.  

You heard the bottle being opened and then felt the warm liquid dripping on your behind. Jihyun pressed the pad of his finger until it went inside, opening you up like earlier. Jumin lifted you just enough so he could thrust slowly inside you.  

"Ready,  _Love_?" the photographer asked, pressing his erection where his fingers used to be. Jumin stopped his ministrations and focused on kissing your breasts. Once again your hand wrapped around Jihyun's wrist. His mint gaze burned right through you. 

He began pushing in, "Jihyun.." you whined when he slowly entered you. He pulled out, and pushed himself in, a little deeper each time, until he was completely buried inside you. 

The pressure was almost unbearable, the sensations were so foreign, so strange... but for the first time, you felt so complete.  _Completely full._  

"So tight," he breathed out.  

"She feels tighter now," Jumin added. 

"I am going to move now," Jihyun warned you before rolling his hips, just a little. Getting your body ready for what was coming. 

"Oh god, Jihyun," you moaned when he went in faster. 

Jumin grabbed your face, "Scream like that for me when it's my turn," he bucked his hips and the sensation created really made you cry. 

Jihyun held you by the hips, Jumin by the waist. They soon found a rhythm that had you seeing stars, when one was in the other one was out, never leaving you empty. 

The three bodies rocked against each other, like a synchronized dance that had been mastered a long time ago. And you wondered if there was a time when you were not there, between them. 

Your hands were desperate to be filled with their skins, it was as if you were not enough, but at the same time you were everything. 

They were driven by instinct and pleasure, wanting nothing more than to wreck you, break you and bring you back together. To do it all over again. 

Each length moving inside you, rubbing just the right places, making you scream their names. Your nails digging on Jumin's chest and Jihyun's arm. 

Jumin wasn't able to get enough of your glazed eyes, the blush on your face, your mouth completely open. Jihyun couldn't look away from the place he connected with you, your body bouncing against his. 

You wanted to take in their faces, print them in your mind: Jumin's furrowed eyebrows, Jihyun's parted lips. Both of them engraving their mark of adoration, of control and surrender, in you at the same time, taking and giving what was theirs... you. 

The penthouse room filled with the sounds of your skin clashing against theirs, your cries and the satisfaction spilling out of their lips. You felt like you were going to turn into nothing, disappear inside them. They were everywhere, no part of you remained untouched.    
   
You had never felt so HOT in your life. The heat moved from the places both of them were claiming, building a fire inside your belly. Jumin was hitting the right spot and every time Jihyun slammed his hips against your skin the stimulation brought you closer to the edge. 

Jumin pulled you down, grabbing the back of your neck to kiss you, "I love you," he said with his voice almost gone, he could feel you clenching around him, more each time went in. 

Jihyun pulled your hair lightly as he leaned forward. He wanted to taste your mouth, your neck strained a little but you didn't mind, nothing else mattered, just the sensations consuming your body, "I love you," he breathed out in your ear. 

Your vision became blurry when both of them pushed in at the same time, a pained moan left your lips and they wanted nothing more than to listen to it again. 

"Good... you feel so good," Jihyun told you, increasing the speed. 

"You are such a good girl," Jumin raised his hips matching his friend's thrusts. 

Your body became weaker, the pleasure numbing every nerve. An explosion of colorful sparks filled the inside of your eyes, your high hit you like a wave of fire, moving from your entrances to your pelvis then to the end of your limbs. 

Your body writhed and bent the most amazing way, clasping around both cocks deliciously and neither of them could take it anymore. 

Instants later they met you, at the peak of your orgasm. Your name rolled out of their lips expanding your high even more, you were sure you were going to pass out. 

Heavenly didn't even began to describe it. Selfishly knowing it was you,  _only you_ , the one wrapping around them, the one responsible for the grunts and throaty moans. 

It was only when they slowed their movements and you relaxed that you noticed the droplets rolling down your eyes. 

For an instant the three of you remain still, your body collapsed on Jumins and Jihyun's forehead rested on your back. Your body still twitching around them. 

Jihyun left your body first discarding the condom he was wearing. When he got back once more he lifted you so Jumin was able to pull out. 

Your breath was still shaky, Jihyun sat you on his lap and placed sweet butterfly kisses on your cheeks and nose, but he found your lips soon enough holding the side of your face. 

"Are you ready?" He asked over your lips, you gave him a puzzled look. 

"Wha..?" But before you could ask he stood up and you had to hold around him just like earlier. 

"I think we can try this again, without fabrics on the way." 

You felt Jumin's hands cupping your butt, "I told you I was getting my turn, so you better let me hear that beautiful scream from before." 

 

Only god knows how many times you fell into ecstasy and how many times they pushed your body past its limits.  

 

~~~~ 

 

The light of the new day hit your face, a warm breath tickled your chest, and when your eyes focused you noticed the mint hair under your chin. Jumin's breath brushed the back of your ear. You tried to move but your body was so sore you had to muffle your whimpering. 

Miraculously you were able to free yourself from their hold and both of them turned the opposite side, they look exhausted and there were scratches all over their chests, arms and backs... you stared at them and it hit you... you were leaving them... 

You closed the door of the bathroom behind you and turned on the shower... then you cried... because now it was 100 times harder to leave them behind. After what you had experienced with them, how were you supposed to move on without them and the many ways they have loved you? 

The sound of the shower woke them up, they stood outside the bathroom waiting for you. When you opened the door they weren't able to see you because you closed it as quick as you could. 

" _Love_ , open the door," Jumin said knocking on it. You rested your forehead against it. 

"No, I mean yes, but you have to promise me you will let me leave." 

"Why would you think we are going to let you?" Jihyun's voice sounded on the other side. 

"What do you mean why?" you asked frustrated. 

"... Do not think that what happened last night was a one-time thing or that we wish it was..." 

"You are crazy," you banged the door. 

"We are, we're are beyond sanity... but we do not care, because we love you... and you admitted to love us ..." Jihyun spoke again. 

"So walk out of the penthouse after you tell us you don't want us anymore," Jumin turned the knob. 

"Tell us you will be able to be apart from us and we will let you leave." 

Could you? Could you really walk out of the penthouse feeling so empty already? You inhaled sharply before opening the door and meeting their intrigued gazes... 

 

 ** _"What if she still leaves...?"_**  

 **_"... she won't, we will make sure she no longer can go on without us."_ **  

 

 _How to stop? When to stop?_ Up until this day you are still looking for the answer... but you already know you will fail to find it for as long as your hearts and bodies remain ** _entangled._**  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU! THANK YOU! For reading ENTANGLED!!
> 
> I am forever grateful for the kudos and comments 
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ you guys are amazing!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you like it and look forward to the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Come say "HI!"  
> https://rossyele.tumblr.com/


End file.
